


You Again

by Nevergonbepresidentnow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Police, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Steve's still jacked though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevergonbepresidentnow/pseuds/Nevergonbepresidentnow
Summary: Ten years after a major falling out, Bucky and Steve are reunited on a blind date. Will they rekindle their old friendship? Or are some wounds just too deep to heal?





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Just and introductory chapter for my very first chaptered fic! I'm super excited and I hop you guys enjoy! I always appreciate constructive and helpful criticism.

_Ten Years Earlier_

The cool, air of East coast autumns cut through Steve's thin sweater like a dagger. It was late, waaay past his curfew, Mrs. Rogers was going to kill him when he got home. The dark night was off set by the bright city lights behind him. But unsavoury creatures still lurked in the shadow once the sun was way past set. Steve shivered and wrapped his skinny arms around himself. The thin material of his hoodie was doing little to keep the cold out. If Bucky didn't hurry up, Steve would end up catching his death standing out here in the freezing cold. That's if he lived long enough. Because if some psycho on the street didn't kill him and dispose of his body in the Hudson. His mom certainly would.

'This is my last night on earth," Steve though to himself. "Somebody is going to chop me up into little tiny pieces and leave me in this alleyway. I'll never see my mom or Bucky or Peggy or Mrs. Barnes or Becca or Sarah ever again, oh my god I-" Steve's inner panic screeched to a halt when two large hands covering his eyes and yelling "BOO!" into his ears.

Of course, Steve's first instinct was to squirm out of the assilants arms fight tooth and claw. Try to gouge out an eye or break a nose or at least do something! But his attacker held him in an iron grip and spun his whole body around. Staring back at him were the same eyes that had stared at him everyday fot the past ten years. Steve tried again to break free of the man holding him captive, but was held there despite his efforts. A reminder of how weak and helpless he would be if somebody had actually wanted to attck him.

"Jesus Christ Bucky, you scared me half to death Do you want me to have an ashtma attack?"

Bucky continued to hold Steve and place and gave him a cocky smirk before he bursted out laughing. The hysterical sound filled the empty alleyway and Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh my god Steve, you should've seen your face," Bucky managed to spit out inbetween manical laughter. He finally let Steve go and pushed him lightly away.

"That wasn't funny Bucky, I thought somebody going to actually kill me." Steve said while trying to regain his balance.

Bucky kept on laughing, it took him a few minutes to calm down. He reached up to wipe a tear away from his eye and chuckled again. Steven huffed and rolled his eyes. "It may not have been funny for you, but I thought it was fucking hilarious."

"Whatever you asshole. Where the hell have you been, I waited for almost half an hour in the freezing cold.  There are all kinds of creeps around these parts. It's like you wanted me to be attacked."

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders a pulled him in, messing up his hair a little bit. "Oh come on Stevie, you know I'd kill anybody who tried to hurt you." Steve's heart fluttered a bit and his insides warmed up, until Bucky continued talking. "Anyways, I got caught up with Dolores at her place. You know how it is." He said with a shit eating grin.

Only then did Steve take notice of Bucky's mussed up hair and wrinkled clothes. And the fact that not all the buttons of his shirt weren't done up and that it wasn't tucked in. Steve gave Bucky one of his famous eyerolls and started walking a little bit faster.

"You're such a slut, you know that right?"

All he got in return was another chuckle and hard hit on the back, which almost sent him toppling over. "Come on, we have to meet my guys at midnight, and they'll be super fucking pissed if we're late, like atomically pissed."

The two young men walked for what seemed like forever in complete silence, despite Bucky's many attempts at conversation. Steve refused to talk for many reasons. Partly because he was pissed off that Bucky had dragged him into another one of his "jobs" and then had the audacity to leave his stranded in a dark back alleyway by himself. Partly because Bucky now spent all his time with his new friends who were nothing but asbolute trouble. But, Steve was pissed off the most that Bucky had spent the evening with Dolores. Steve was pissed that he wasn't the reason Bucky had messy hair and swollen lips. He was mad that he didn't give Bucky a reaosn to have that stupid, cocky grin. He was mad at Bucky and Dolores for no reason what so ever. It wasn' their faults that Steve was in love with his straight best friend. Well it was kind of Bucky's fault.

The pair finally stopped infront of a worn down brownstone. There was a chain link fence out front and music blasted from the inside. As Steve tried to wrench the gate open. Bucky moved to stand in front of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight, Steve? Why are you being so bitchy?"

Steve groaned and tried to move around him, but Bucky was like a solid brick wall. He stepped back with a frustrated huff. "Nothing's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?"

"Okay, I know you better than that. What the hell crawled up your ass?"

Steve grinded his teeth together in an attempt to not lose his mind and lash out. "This is the last time you sweet talk me into one of your little 'jobs' Bucky. Stop trying to drag me into all your messes."

Bucky mirrored one of Steve's famous eye rolls, "You know if you didn't want to come tonight, you didn't have to." He turned around and hauled the gate open. "But it's too late for you to leave now."

Steve stood frozen in place. The anger that had been merely bubbling below the surface of his skin on the walk here was about to boil over. Out of his mouth, his nose, his eyes. Right on to Bucky's stupid, perfect face.

Bucky took notice of Steve's tense and angry stature. "Come on pal, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He gently massaged Steve's bony shoulders. "C'mon Stevie, I need you."

And even though he didn't mean it that way. Those three word uttered from Bucky's plump, red lips sent a jolt of electricity throughout Steve's body.

"Fine," he grumbled.

The pair walked towards the house.        -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present Day_

_**Beep. Beep. Beep**_. Steve lifted his head to peer at his alarm. _5:30_. He groaned before leaning over to hit snooze. Before he could roll over and try to catch a few more winks of sleep, the cellphone next to his bed rang. Groaning again Steve fumbled around the end table before locating his smartphone.

 _Natasha Romanov_. Steve clicked the green answer button.

"Hate is a strong word but it's not strong enough to explain what I feel for you right now. I despise you, loathe entirely."

"Geez Stevie, I always knew you had a flair for the dramatics, but don't you think that's taking it a little too far?"

Rogers cringed at the nickname the Russian detective had used. "Don't call me that, I despise, loathe it entirely."

All he got was a chuckle in return. "Hurry up sleepy head, we got get our run in before the college kids wake up and crowd Stan's with their hungover, corpse like faces."

"For God's sake Natasha, it's 5:30 in the morning. There won't be any hungover college kids awake for ages."

Another amused chuckle from the other end of the line. "Just hurry up Rogers."   ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Natasha and Steve sat at their usual booth at Stan's Diner. with their usual breakfast food of choice. Natasha with a California eggs benedict and triple espresso. Steve with a meat lover's omelette and caramel cafe latte. The pair were exhausted, both trying to outdo the other during their daily run around McCaren Park. The clock abover them read 7:15, and the diner was virtually empty.

"On Monday morning I don't know if it will be appropriate for us to continue our Saturday morning ritual of eggs and coffee at Stan's." Steve said with a smirk, "after all, I will be your boss."

Natasha forked some some of her eggs into her mouth. "Hey don't worry about that, you know I'm the queen of never mixing my personal or professional life. At work, I'm Detective Romanov, Natasha does not exist." After a beat and a pause for more coffe she continued. "I'm so proud of you Steve, or should I say Captain Rogers."

Steve blushed and ducked his head before Natasha continued on with her chatter.

"Youngest captain in the NYPD's entire history. Only 27 years old." She gave give a very rare cheerful smile. "A lot of really great things are happening for you Steve. A brand new promotion, an awesome new apartment in the city, living a block away from your very best friend in the whole wide world. You know, there's only one thing missing."

Steve immediately looked from him omelette and glared at the Russian detective. That's why she was in such a cheery mood. She was about to put Steve through another round of the Natasha Romanov Dating Game. Steve grumbled at her.

"No way Nat. Stop trying to hook me up with people. I told you I'm not interested in dating anybody."

"But Steve, I can tell that you're lonely. Honestly, when was the last time you got laid? That's why you're always so wound up. Let me set you up with my friend. I know you'll love him."

"Maybe when hell freezes over will I consider going on another date that you've arranged for me. All the others have been complete disaster."

Natasha grimaced visibly before regaining her composure. "Okay, I admit that my sixth sense malfunctions from time to time. Setting you up with Eddie wasn't a good idea, but I'm completely sure that you will immediately fall in love with my friend, he's a great guy."

Steve rolled his eyes before answering her. "I will not immediately fall for anybody, because I'm not going on a date with another hotheaded jerk. That, for whatever reason, you think, is my 'soulmate.'" He said sternly, using air quotes around the soulmate.

Natasha glared and Steve saw a glimpse of the scary, intimidating, bad cop that he knew she was. "I always think those guys are good for you, because _you're_ a hotheaded jerk." She hissed through gritted teeth. "And don't worry, I would never set you up with somebody like Eddie again, I learned my lesson last time. You didn't talk to me for like two weeks, you sure know to hold a grudge Stevie."

 _'You have no idea,'_ Steve thought to himself.

"I told you to stop calling me Stevie, I'm serious about that Nat. And I'm serious about the fact that I'm not going on a date with your friend."

"Well, I already told him you'd meet him at Spinelli's at 8 pm sharp, so you can't flake now."

"Just tell him I had to cancel," Steve groaned. "It's not that hard."

"No, you're going, you owe me one for bailing you out of that horrible date with Eddie."

Steve gave her an 'are you for real' look. "The only reason I needed bailing out of that horrible date was becase you sent me on it in the first place," he hissed, raising his voice an octave.

"That's not how it works." Natasha's eyes suddenly turned from cheery and friendly to icy and mean. The same looked she used when questioning perps. "You're going on this date, because I said so, end of discussion."

And even though Steve knew he shouldn't let Natasha treat him that way and he could already tell he'd regret yet another blind date with one of Natasha's friends, he grumbled out a pathetic 'fine.'

The ice melted and Natasha smiled broadly. "Yes! Trust me on this one Steve. This guy is charming, intelligent, a cop like us, and incredibly sexy. you'll have a lot of fun tonight." She said with a smirk and a wink. "If you know what I mean."

She took out her wallet and slapped a couple of tens on the table, her share of the bill. "Well, as always, parting is such sweet sorrow. I'll see you on Monday, but call me tomorrow morning with the PG-13 details of the date." She gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye-bye Steve."

Steve called out to her before she reached the door. "Hey Nat, can you at least tell me this guys name?"

"No way," she smirked, "it's a blind date, you're not supposed to know anything about each other. It ruins the sexy mystery."


End file.
